


Burnt Cookies

by Billxbesitztxmeinxherz



Series: Where Evil Lays [12]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Ficlet Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-02-21
Updated: 2012-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-31 13:39:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billxbesitztxmeinxherz/pseuds/Billxbesitztxmeinxherz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <div class="center">
  <p>Cookies are short and sweet. Unfortunately for Bill, these cookies are anything but.</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Burnt Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> More pairings to come as the collection goes along. There will be appearances of characters from some of my other fic universes such as...  
> 1\. Just Another  
> 2\. A Boy in A Man's Prison  
> 3\. A Long Road To Nowhere

Hello my dear readers!   
Now let me just first say that I love Tom. He is such a sweet sweet boy and it's such a shame that I love making him evil in my fics. That said...As many of you know, I really enjoy writing rape. And thus I give you "Burnt Cookies" an entire collection of unrelated stories in which Bill gets raped. AKA The Bill Rape Fic

* * *

Cookie Number One  
Chocolate Chip - The Overused Plot

I feel like everyone has written this plot but I wanted to write one of my own. In which Bill gets raped when Tom comes home drunk one night.

* * *

_August 20, 2006_

Bill is alone.

Bill is alone in his hotel room and the poor soul was about to go out of his mind. The hotel that management had booked for the band is small. Well small by Bill Kaulitz, ultimate rockstar diva extraordinaire’s, standards but Bill had rather gotten used to the larger hotels that were booked during the Schrei tour. The lack of chocolate waiting on his bed’s pillow was a reminder of that. Tom had simply brushed off Bill’s complaints and told him that he was getting spoiled.

In response, Bill had socked Tom in the arm… _hard_.

Right now Bill was in a bit of an awkward stage. Both twins had experienced a growth spurt in the last year and Bill wasn’t quite sure if he liked that or not. Bill’s face had begun to narrow down, childish round cheeks hallowing out and bringing out Bill’s cheekbone structure. Bill had grown his hair longer, even longer than it had been in the band’s ‘Rette Mich’ era as Bravo had dubbed it, and Natalie had added some blonde highlights to it. But what really bothered Bill the most was that he’d outgrown some of his favorite clothes. Given some of Bill’s stuff still fit. Like his favorite pair of black Diesel jeans with the double zippers, Bill could go on and on when it came to clothes. 

It seemed the band was starting to really get a fair amount of exposure. The band had won their first Bild Osgar (which Tom had commented the award looked like a dildo), a Radio Regenbogen (which Tom had complained about when Bill wouldn’t let him hold it), and Tokio Hotel had just played a concert earlier that Bill thought went swimmingly (Tom had complained that he kept messing the cords up). So imagine Bill’s frustration with his twin when Tom had the gall to tell Bill that he complained too much and was spoiled, when it seemed all Tom ever did was complain himself! 

That was why when Gustav, Georg, and Tom had asked Bill if he wanted to join them in going to a club, Bill had politely declined. That was why Bill Kaulitz was currently sitting in a hotel room in Jonschwil, Switzerland bored out of his mind. 

“There isn’t even anything good on the premium channels.” Bill muttered, tossing the remote down onto the bed in frustration. 

Bill rolled to his side and snuck a glance at the clock. It was only ten o’clock and knowing Georg, the rest of the band probably wouldn’t be back until one in the morning at least. The band could legally drink now and Tom was more than willing to take advantage of that opportunity. Bill could really throw them back as well, but tonight, all the singer felt like doing was relaxing. The fangirls were steadily becoming a problem and while Bill understood that they were key to the band’s success, they could often become annoying. Bill hated how he couldn’t even go to a club without some girl trying to hang off of his arm. Georg and Tom didn’t seem to mind it. And Gustav tended to attract the fans that were too young to get into the clubs in the first place. 

“Fuck it.” Bill grumbled, switching off the lamp besides the bed and encasing the hotel room in darkness. Bill figured if he sat in the dark long enough, he’d eventually fall asleep.

Bill thought about the chemistry test that the band had coming up (after all the boys now had a private tutor) and wondered if Tom had actually read the assigned chapters for once. He thought of long it had been since he’d last spoken to Andreas. He thought of Gordon and Simone’s home and the family’s black Labrador mutt, Scotty. Bill thought of the new episode of Germany’s Next Top Model that he’d watched earlier and mulled over how long and thin the contestant’s legs were. Bill was aware that his own legs were thin but he wished that they were just _a little_ bit longer. 

As these thoughts swam through the teen’s head, Bill slowly found himself nodding off to sleep. The darkness of the room was urging Bill to close his eyes and the boy’s muscles still ached from the concert. The softness of the bed’s sheets was inviting and Bill closed his eyes. Sighing softly as sleep finally overtook him.

* * *

The light to the hotel room was suddenly flipped on and Bill’s eyes shot open at the sound of horrible rap music. 

_Ich sag ich mach scheine zähl Geld,  
mach scheine seht selbst,   
mach scheine es geht schnell,   
Ist gar kein akt._

“Tommm.” Bill groaned, eyes squinting against the obtrusive light. “Turn that shit off!”

Bill closed his eyes again and nuzzled further down into the pillow, when suddenly there was the sound of a body colliding with furniture. Tom’s pained cry echoed throughout the small space and Bill made a noise of frustration, realizing that he was not going to be getting sleep any time soon.

“Fuck.” Tom hissed, dropping his phone to grip his elbow. The dreadlocked teen sent the wood table he had collided with a dirty look as his phone continued to ring and buzz on the floor.

“Tom, your phone!” Bill rubbed his eyes and Tom’s head shot up to look at Bill confused. The younger motioned to the buzzing device on the floor and sluggish understanding came across Tom’s face.

“Oh right.” Tom slurred, body slow in bending down to pick up the fallen article. Bill watched as Tom slowly rose back to his feet and stared at the phone for a few moments. The ringtone continued to blare and Tom frowned, peering closer to read the caller ID.

“It’s Gustav.” Tom’s eyes were unfocused and Bill huffed, picking up a pillow and taking aim at Tom’s head.

“Either pick it up or hang up asshole!” Bill snarled, pillow hitting Tom directly in the face. The older twin dropped his phone back to the floor where it shut off and the room was silent once more. Tom blinked, shocked that something had just hit him in the face, when he turned round to face Bill.

“Ouch. That hurt.” Tom said and Bill rolled his eyes.

“I think you’ll live.” The younger twin muttered, crawling back under the covers.

Bill closed his eyes and listened to the sounds of Tom undressing and stumbling around the room. He knocked into some furniture a few times but finally after a few minutes, the lights to the room were shut off once again. Bill sighed, listening as Tom’s socks shuffled across the carpet, expecting Tom to drop down on his own bed and fall asleep immediately. 

What Bill did not expect was for Tom to flop down on Bill’s bed.

Tom landed on his younger brother with a disgruntled noise, ignoring Bill’s scandalized squawk and the hand that shot out to slap Tom upside the head.

“Tom!” Bill whined, limbs thrashing beneath the sheets. “Tom, get off!”

“ ‘M too tired.” Tom yawned, arms wrapping around Bill’s frame.  
“Just… just… ugh.” Bill sighed, giving up. Tom had managed to wrap Bill up in the bed’s sheets and was holding onto his brother as if he were a giant teddy bear. Bill could smell the cigarette smoke and distinct odor of alcohol on Tom’s breath. Bill really didn’t mind either of those things, but when one has such smells being repeatedly panted in their face, it became unpleasant.

“God.” Bill whispered, hand coming up to cover his nose. “Tom.”

“Hmm?” Was Tom’s muffled reply.

“My god! Your breath stinks! You couldn’t even brush before going to bed.”

“Fuck off.” Tom mumbled, cozying down further into the sheets. “I’m cold.”

“Then go to your own bed.” Bill gave Tom’s shoulder a light shove and Tom blindly swatted at Bill’s hand.

“Don’t wanna go to my own bed.” Tom’s body wiggled atop Bill’s through the sheets and Bill froze. Bill could have sworn that he just felt something digging into his leg.

“Tomi.” Bill tried to no avail to shove Tom over the side of the bed, “You weight too much. Go back to your own bed.”

“You like it when we share beds.” Tom picked up his head and looked at Bill through blurry eyes. He shifted once more, hips intentionally dragging against the hard surface that Bill’s hip provided.

“Are you… are you hard?” Bill hissed, hands now becoming more violent in their shoving. Tom groaned when one of Bill’s hands pressed against his face and he grabbed his twin by the wrist. Bill’s eyes narrowed but no matter how hard he tugged, Tom would not release his grip.

“It’s really hard.” Tom giggled, humping at Bill’s hip once more. 

“Ew! Tom!” Bill gasped, able to feel everything through the thin hotel sheets. “Tom that’s disgusting! Don’t rub it on me! Get off!”

“There was a girl at the club.” Tom yawned in Bill’s face and Bill wrinkled his nose.

“Well then it’s too bad that she’s not here now huh? Now will you please get the fuck off of me and go back to your own bed.” Bill finally managed to pull his wrist from Tom’s grasp and he glared at his twin. “You know I hate it when you come home shit faced like this.”

“I wasn’t shit faced when I was with Bethany.” Tom shook his head. “God she was so hot.”

“Tom it’s late. I’m tired. I don’t want to do this right now. Can’t your just go back to your own bed?”

“But then…” Tom’s face contorted as if he were about to start crying. “But then I couldn’t… I couldn’t get it up.”

“Oh my god.” Bill groaned.

“I couldn’t… I couldn’t… no matter how hard I tried.” Tom shook his head and hugged Bill once again. 

“Alright. It’s okay. Maybe you had too much to drink? Hmm?” Bill smiled weakly. Ever so slowly, Bill began to roll off the side of the bed. Positive that if he gave Tom his bed, the older twin would fall asleep and let Bill have some peace. Tom however felt the movement beneath him and he lashed out.

Within an instant, Bill found himself flat on his back in the bed with his wrists pinned besides his head. Bill blinked, mouth open in shock, as loomed over him. Bill could feel how Tom’s legs were on either side of him, straddling him, as the teen was totally immobilized. 

“T-Tom!” Bill’s cheeks flushed red, “Get off! I told you it’s too late for this shit. I’m tired and… and… what are you doing?”

Bill’s breath hitched as a curious look overcame Tom’s face and he leaned down closer to Bill’s face. Panic rose inside of Bill when Tom’s face drew closer to his and then relief when Tom’s head ducked to the side. However, Bill soon realized this wasn’t much better, as Tom was now sniffing Bill’s neck curiously.

“ ‘M smelling you. You always smell so nice.” Tom smiled lazily, soft lips pressing to Bill’s jugular. Tom’s breath hitched as he continued to smell down Bill’s neck while Bill remained frozen beneath him. 

“I want to go to sleep.” Bill whispered. “You’re being weird.”

“I’m not weird.” Tom’s dreads tickled Bill’s face when he shook his head. The starched sheets scrapped against each other as Tom shifted his weight over his twin and as Tom’s hips steadily began rocking against Bill’s. 

“Stop it.” Bill frowned as Tom’s gentle rocking soon turned into smaller thrusts. “Tom, stop it.”

“I couldn’t… I couldn’t get it up.” Tom’s whisper was hot in Bill’s ear and an electrical shock went down the teen’s entire body. 

“T-Tomi.” Bill whimpered, hands experimentally pushing up against Tom’s resistance but Tom was stronger. Bill could feel how sweaty Tom’s palms were against his bare skin. 

“And then I was upset and I thought about how you didn’t come out with us.” Tom continued on, hips dragging lazily against Bill’s. 

“Tom, stop. You’re scaring me.” Bill’s plea went unheard as Tom moaned softly when their groins met. 

“Too many sheets.” Tom slurred, knees working the layers down past Bill’s hips. Bill gasped and began to twist beneath Tom, trying to buck him off.

“Oh my god. Tom, get off right now! Tom! Jesus Christ! Tom, stop it.” Bill’s voice rose in volume. A desperate panic overcame Bill like as if a switch had been flipped and Tom frowned in confusion. He looked down to Bill’s body as his clouded mind registered that Bill was naked beneath the sheets. 

“You’re naked.” Tom blanched, eyes wide as he stared at Bill’s naked form.

“I always sleep naked.” Bill hissed, eyes narrowing in rage. Tom’s little drunken shenanigan had gone far enough and Bill was pissed. “Get off of me right now or I swear I’ll break your nose.”

Tom’s hooded eyes remained glazed over, no sign that he’d even registered Bill’s threat, as he continued to look at his twin oddly. Bill had never seen Tom act this way before. When Tom normally came home drunk, he’d either fall asleep immediately or go puke in the bathroom. Bill had never dealt with this side of his brother before.

“You’re so pretty, Bill.” Tom almost sounded sad and Bill looked up to his brother in question.

“You’re really pretty… like really pretty.” Tom smiled and Bill squirmed uncomfortably. How was he supposed to answer that?

“Umm...” Bill bit his lower lip and Tom’s eyes followed the motion. “Thank you? You’re really… you’re really handsome.”

“Really?” Tom’s face broke into a goofy grin.

“Y-yeah.” Bill smiled weakly and Tom’s eyes looked up to meet Bill’s. 

Bill’s heart slowly stopped in that moment. There was such a look of tenderness and love in Tom’s eyes that Bill had not seen since they were small children. Tom seemed to be really pushing the gangster image lately, which did not include being the sweet little boy he once was. In all honesty, Bill had forgotten that Tom could even look like this anymore. Strange feelings pooled in Bill’s stomach as Tom continued to stare at him like that. And Bill’s mind did not even register that Tom had slowly begun to lean down until their lips connected.

“Oh my god!” Bill shrieked, head bucking up and slamming Tom in the forehead. The older twin finally released his hold on Bill’s wrists to rub at his head as Bill sat up straight as a board.

“Ouch.” Tom hissed, eyes squeezed shut in pain. Bill scowled and slapped Tom on the arm, which only caused Tom to hiss some more.

“TOM! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?” Bill shouted, limbs flailing now as he tried to get up and off the bed. 

“No!” Tom howled, arms locking around Bill’s torso and securing his arms to his sides. Bill squealed as he was knocked down onto the bed again and Tom quickly scrambled over him. 

“Let me go!” Bill screamed, heart racing as he truly began to fear Tom. “Tom! Let me go!”

“No, no, no, no.” Tom broke into tears; hold tightening even more on Bill. 

“Get,” Bill huffed, wriggling desperately against Tom’s frame, “Off of me!”

“Bill-” Tom frowned, trying to restrain his thrashing brother.

“No! Get off of me!” Bill cried, body trying to buck Tom from him.

“Bill, please-” Tom pleaded, wet tears rolling down his hot inflamed face.

“You sick fuck! Let go of me!” Bill yelped as Tom began to press feverish kisses to his neck.

“Bill-” Tom sobbed.

“No!” The younger twined howled, trying all within his power to break free. 

“Bill! I think I’m gay!” Tom shouted, arms crushing Bill so tightly that the boy yelped. Bill’s struggle to escape immediately stopped at those words and he turned to look at his twin with wide eyes.

“W-what?” Bill whispered.

“I think,” Tom swallowed, pressing his sweaty forehead to Bill’s shoulder, “I’m gay.”

“What do you mean? Where did this come from?” Bill’s mind drew a blank. This had to be some sort of bizarre dream.

“I think… no… I know that I’m gay.” Tom’s voice broke. Bill could not help but flinch when Tom pressed another kiss to his neck.

“Since when?”

“Since when I was at the club with Bethany… and I couldn’t get it up, so I started to think of you… and then I kept thinking how pretty you are… and how you’re always there for me-”

“Tom, I’m always going to be there for you. You’re my brother.” Bill shook his head. Tom was just confused… and drunk. His actions earlier must have been caused by his mixed emotions and lack of self-control. 

“I know.” Tom smiled softly and Bill found himself returning the smile. The happy brotherly moment was soon cut short as Tom’s mouth sealed over Bill’s once again. Bill cried out in protest against Tom’s lips but the older twin was insistent, teeth biting at Bill’s lower lip as his tongue demanded entrance. 

“Not like that!” Bill tore his mouth away. “Oh my god! Tom, I’m your brother!”

“No, no, please. Please just listen.” Tom’s brow creased in worry as he tried to silence his twin. He brought his hand up over Bill’s mouth and Bill began to thrash once more.

“Mmm!” Bill’ cry was muffled and he squeezed his eyes shut as he violently shook his head.

“Bill, please! Just let me talk.” Tom began to kiss up Bill’s neck again and Bill whined in discomfort.

“Get off!” Bill managed to wiggle one arm free but Tom tipped his twin back onto the bed just as quickly. Tom then used his knees to pin Bill’s legs down as he held his brother’s hands over his head.

“Bill!” Tom pleaded as Bill broke free again and slapped Tom across the face. Tom had already begun to sober up during their little scuffle but the sting from Bill’s slap was the final push. 

“Fuck you!” Bill spat and Tom’s heart sank.

“Bill I’m in love with you.” Tom whispered and Bill gasped. Wide frantic hazel orbs searched Tom’s eyes frantically but they could find no deception or lies.

“W-what… T-Tom.” Bill’s body froze up as he seemed to go into shock. Tom was on edge, unsure of how his twin would respond to that one. Bill shook his head furiously before meeting Tom’s gaze with narrowed eyes. It seemed Bill had figured out how to respond pretty quickly.

“You sick fuck.” Bill’s voice was so soft that Tom barely heard it. But Tom did hear it and it stabbed him right through the heart.

“B-Bill.” Tom’s eyes began to well with tears once more.

“You sick fuck. You sick bastard.” Bill’s voice began to grow, each word breaking Tom’s heart a little more. 

“Bill I love you.”

“Shut up! Shut the fuck up already Tom! Shut up!” Bill spat, eyes wild. “That’s disgusting! That’s just disgusting! I’m your brother! I’m your twin brother, Tom!”

“That shouldn’t matter.” Tom shook his head. “I love you.”

“Stop saying that! You’ve soiled those words Tom! You’ve totally dirtied them! Oh my god, oh my god. What’s Mom going to say? How could you do this to me? How?”

“Bill, please.” Tom blinked, tears rolling down his cheeks.

“Is this because you couldn’t get it up with that bitch from the club? You think just because one time it doesn’t work and now you’re gay all of a sudden? We’re getting you help. We’ll fix this, Tom.”

“I don’t need help!” Tom snapped, the cold glare in his eyes stopping Bill short.

Bill gaped up at his brother and Tom looked lost for words. There was an anger brewing inside the older twin’s eyes and Bill’s body tensed up.

“I am in love with you.” Tom said, grabbing Bill by the chin and forcing him to meet his gaze. “Please just give it a chance Bill. It’s really not that weird. Please, Bill. What do you say?”

Tom bit his lip and watched as Bill’s eyes searched his. Tom could see the hurt and confusion that Bill was experiencing, but Tom also thought he the smallest glimmer of understanding. Without knowing, Tom’s face had broken out into a grin as he saw that small hope. It was Tom’s grin that broke Bill of whatever thoughts he must have been having as Bill’s face quickly changed to look as if he’d been slapped. Bill shook his head furiously and glared back at his twin.

“I could never love you like that. It’s sick and you’re sick for thinking about me like that.” Bill’s words cut into Tom like knives.

It was then that Tom realized just how true Bill’s words were. Bill would never return Tom’s feelings, he could see in the younger twin’s eyes. Tom could see the repulsion at the very idea and how Bill looked disgusted to even be in his presence. Here Tom had poured his heart out to Bill and Bill had stabbed him right through it. They were twins, weren’t they supposed to have the same feelings? How could Tom feel so strongly for his twin and yet Bill felt nothing?

“But I love you.” Tom sniffed, tears steadily streaming as his anger steadily grew as well. 

“I love you.” Tom repeated louder, fingernails digging into where he had Bill’s arms pinned. 

“T-Tom.” Bill’s voice hitched with panic. Tom readjusted himself over Bill’s body so that he was now looming over the other.

“I’m in love with you!” Tom shouted; eyes narrowed in anger.

“T-Tomi you’re scaring me.” Bill’s voice came out small and Tom shook his head.

“No. No!” Tom snarled, anger quickly replacing the hurt his heart felt. “You don’t get to cry and make me feel bad. It’s you that should feel bad, Bill! You!”

“I-”

“I’m in love with you.” Tom seemed to be saying it more to himself than directing it at his twin. “Oh my god. I’m actually in love with you.”

Bill kept silent and watched as Tom broke from his thoughts. Tom glanced down at his twin. How vulnerable Bill looked, pinned down beneath Tom’s frame, how soft Bill’s pink lips looked. How inviting Bill’s body and how hard the longing in Tom’s loin was.

“I don’t believe you.” Tom shook his head.

“W-what?” Bill’s brow creased.

“I don’t believe that you’ll never love me. We’re twins, we have to feel the same.” The words were more to reassure Tom than to convince Bill. Tom’s hands tightened their hold around Bill’s wrists and Bill mewled.

“Take off my boxers.” Tom demanded, eyes dark.

“What?” Bill gasped, hoping he heard wrong. Tom frowned and forced Bill’s hands to his waist. The menacing grip on Bill’s wrists told the younger twin that Tom was in fact serious.

“Take off my boxers.” Tom said again, lifting his hips invitingly.

“N-no.” Bill stuttered before coming firmer with his answer. “No.”

“Bill,” Tom growled, “Take them off.”

“You’re sick.” Bill spat and before Bill could even process what was happening, Tom had slapped him. Bill’s hands flew to his face as he cried out in pain, but Tom had already taken the opportunity to slid off his boxers. Both twins now were naked, the older of the two pinning the younger to the mattress.

“You’re going to like it Bill.” Tom said reaching under Bill’s pillow and producing a bottle of lube. “I knew it.”

Bill had gotten into the habit of jerking off before he went to sleep at night, and while he hadn’t that night, Bill had habitually put the little tube under there anyways. Tom knew Bill too well.

“No.” Bill whispered. The dark haired boy tried to crawl out from under his brother when Tom screamed in his face.

“Don’t even think about it!” Tom’s roar scared Bill and the teen froze, petrified at what his brother was becoming.

“Stop it. Please, Tom.” Bill pleaded, beginning to cry softly as the reality of the situation hit him. “Tomi please.”

“Shh.” Tom hushed his brother, petting Bill’s hair gently. “You’re going to like it, Bill. I promise. And then you’ll realize that what I feel, you feel too.”

“No.” Bill’s vision blurred with water. “Tom, I don’t want this.”

“You’re only saying that now.” Tom smiled before leaning down and pressing a kiss to his brother’s mouth. Bill’s lips were unresponding but Tom didn’t mind. He was confident that after they bonded in this way that Bill would come to realize that he loved Tom as Tom loved him.

“No.” Bill’s body had seemed to go into shock as the sounds of a cap opening were heard. Bill’s ears could hear Tom’s hands squirting the lube onto them and then the sounds of Tom rubbing his hands together to heat the cool substance up. It sickened Bill how even in such a fucked up situation Tom could still be thoughtful.

“Stop.” Bill pleaded, body slowly regaining control. “No Tom.”

“Shh.” Tom smiled, fingers questing downwards towards Bill’s bottom. Cold hands spread Bill’s legs as Tom moved between to press closer. It was the stickiness of Tom’s member against his inner thigh and set Bill into panic once more.

“Oh my god!” Bill shouted, feet kicking out. Tom was too late in stopping the swift left hook Bill delivered to Tom’s face. Tom groaned in pain and Bill saw it as his chance to get away. He scrambled out from beneath his brother and made a run for the hotel door.

However, just as Bill’s hand reached the doorknob, a pair of arms encircled Bill’s waist. The arms picked Bill up and tipped him backwards over Tom’s back as Bill began to scream for help.

“Help!” Bill shrieked, not quite believing that it had come to this. “Georg! Gustav! Somebody help!”

“Bill, shh.” Tom hissed as he pressed his hand firmly over Bill’s mouth. Bill’s cries and pleas were mixed with hot breath against Tom’s palm and was quick to mount his brother again. 

“Please.” Tom said softly as cold slick fingers pressed against Bill’s entrance. Bill’s eyes widened in fear and the teen began to cry once more. Ragged sobs shaking his thin frame as his brother’s fingers entered him for the first time. Tom had not started with one but two and it was a tight squeeze that made Bill clench.

“You have to relax.” Tom’s voice was so soft and calm. Bill blinked through his tears and was met with the sight of Tom staring adoringly down at him. Bill’s brow creased. _Stop._

“That’s it.” Tom encouraged as Bill’s body began to accept his fingers more readily. _Stop it please._

Soft squelches were heard as Tom began to work his two fingers further into Bill’s body. The younger twin’s member remained flaccid against his leg even throughout Tom’s experimental probing against Bill’s prostate. There was no word for the feelings that were coursing through Bill’s body in that moment. He felt disgusted at his brother’s actions and ashamed that he was too weak to fight Tom off. Bill felt immense hurt and betrayal that Tom would do something like this to him against his will. But most of all, Bill felt guilt.

Guilt that he’d somehow managed to make his brother, his own twin brother, fall in love with him without even realizing it. Where had Tom even gotten these ideas? What had Bill ever done to convince Tom to fall in love with him?

“Don’t cry.” Tom’s voice drifted through Bill’s ears and the younger twin opened his eyes. Tom’s eyes were concerned and so full of love.

“Please don’t cry.” Tom whispered, pressing a kiss just under Bill’s eye. “You’re going to like this. I love you so much. You have to like this.”

_Please stop. We’re brothers._

More lube was applied to Tom’s third finger before that too was worming its away inside of Bill. Bill could feel Tom inside of him. He feel those hands that Bill had always held onto as children and could believe that they were now forcing their way into his most private area. Bill could not believe that any of this was actually happening.

Bill’s entrance was now greedily accepting everything that Tom was giving him and Tom felt proud of the fact how positively Bill’s body reacted to his own. Long dexterous digits with the slightest bit of calluses, strong from years of playing guitar, caressed Bill’s special spot inside of him. The smallest sensation of pleasure ran through Bill’s body and the teen immediately felt guilty again.

“Are you ready?” Tom asked, removing his hand from Bill’s mouth. Bill coughed, tears and snot blocking his throat, as he struggled to answer.

“Please don’t. I don’t want to.” Bill pleaded and Tom looked away pained.

“I’m going to make you love me.” Tom promised. He then moved to cup the back of Bill’s head softly before leaning in for a kiss. Bill could only close his eyes as Tom’s pressed against his.

Tom’s mouth was so pleasant and warm. Bill hated how loving Tom was acting with him. As if they were in love. As if Bill wanted this. Bill finally granted Tom’s wish by opening his mouth and Tom’s tongue was invading him within an instant. Harsh inhales of air through noses and scrapping sheets were the only noises filling the room, coupled with the quiet wet sounds of Bill and Tom’s mouth meeting again and again. Finally, when Bill’s lungs began to burn for air, Tom pulled away. He glanced at his twin with hooded eyes and the slightest flush to his cheeks.

“I’m going to fuck you.” Tom was moving over Bill once again, long limbs forming a cage around Bill’s head. “And you’re going to love it.”

“No.” Bill shook his head sadly. “I won’t.”

Tom’s eyebrow twitched in annoyance and then he was spreading Bill’s legs once more. Bill’s body complied easily, limbs weak, as the younger twin entirely gave up. This frustrated Tom to no end. While Bill had given up physically, he had not really given up and agreed to this. Bill’s pathetic defeat made Tom feel like the bad guy in the situation and he hated it.

“Bill.” Tom pleaded but Bill turned his head to the side.

“Just get it over with.” Bill’s voice was soft and Tom’s eyes were drawn to the shimmering tears streaming down his little brother’s face. Bill would never be all right with this.

“I’m to make this the most pleasurable experience of your entire life.” Tom blinked back his tears and hurt as he positioned himself at Bill’s hole. 

The slid inside of Bills’ body was not pleasant. It was not euphoric, as Tom had expected it to be, but rather painful. Bill’s body fought Tom with all that it had. Bill still refused to look at Tom as he stared off to the far wall but Bill’s muscles were pushing, pushing, and forcing Tom from his body. However Tom was adamant and would not let Bill’s refusal stop him. With one powerful thrust, Tom pushed past that tight ring of muscles and Bill cried out in pain. 

“T-Tom!” Bill hissed in pain, tears stinging his eyes. Bill’s hands came to rest on Tom’s shoulders as the older twin began to thrust into him with vigor.

Tom’s first thrust as Bill’s lower back skidding painfully along the bed with the force of it as the elder’s balls slapped against the younger’s up0turned rear. It was feeling that Bill never wanted to feel again. Tom was large, shorter in length than Bill but wider in width. Choked strangled cries fell past Bill’s lips as Tom continued to take his little brother against his will.

“I love you.” Tom said, pressing a kiss to Bill’s sweaty forehead. Bill squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head in denial. The pain was unbearable and each time Tom pulled back, Bill could feel himself tearing down there a little more. It was a sharp sting tht made Bill wonder if he was chaffing from their coupling. The skin was no doubt inflamed.

“S-stop.” Bill whimpered, fingers tensing on Tom’s shoulders. His painted nails broke skin and Tom moaned in pleasure.

“You feel so good. God Bill.” Tom praised his twin thrusting once more. “Do you like this?”

“No.” Bill’s voice caught when Tom slammed forward especially hard. 

Bill could feel Tom’s hot flesh pressing against him. The way Tom’s biceps squeezed either side of Bill’s shoulders. The way Tom’s knees dug into the mattress on either side of him. The way Bill’s member was forced up against Tom’s taut stomach. The way Tom’s lips kept pressing kisses to Bill’s collar and neck. How Tom’s voice sounded as it spoke hotly against Bill’s ear. How the mattress squeaked beneath them with each of Tom’s animalistic thrusts. Bill felt like he was about to pass out.

“You will.” Tom gritted his teeth, another thrust as his hot hard flesh spread Bill’s rear and plowed home. “With time.”

“Y-you’re my brother.”

“That’s what makes it even more special.” Tom gasped, finding a good rhythm. The constant friction from Tom’s thrusts had begun to tear into Bill’s sensitive skin; no amount of lube could ease the rapid pace in which Tom was pounding into Bill’s body. 

For Tom this was the happiest moment of his life. For Bill this was the most painful experience imaginable. Sensitive skin eventually tore as Bill began to bleed but Tom’s pace did not slow. 

“Oh my god I love you.” Tom threw his head back as his hips began sloppy with his thrusts.

“Ouch. Tom.” Bill sobbed, tears meeting Tom’s hands.

“Just hold on.” Tom gritted out, the urge to get off overtaking his judgment.

“Tom!” Bill sobbed, “Please! Please stop! It hurts! It hurts!” 

“It can’t hurt.” Tom moaned, deep hard thrusts switching to short shallow ones. “I love you so it can’t hurt.”

“T-Tomi!” Bill hissed as Tom’s next thrust ripped through more skin. “Tomi please!”

“A-almost.” Tom closed his eyes in concentration. “Oh! Oh!”

Tom’s hips became frantic, erratic shallow drives of his hips plowing into Bill, as his hands tightened into fists besides Bill’s head. The bed began to bounce as Tom worked harder and harder into his other half as Bill’s pleas for the torture to stop rose.

“S-shit.” Bill choked out through his tears. 

“Argh! Bill!” Tom shouted, pressing his face into the crook of Bill’s neck as he came.

Tom unleashed his seed within his twin. Powerful blasts of white fluid filling Bill up like a thick cream until it began to leak out at the sides. It was a disgusting sensation that also stung Bill’s ripped hole and he whimpered in pain. Tom’s shoulders were heaving as he struggled to regain his breath, body drenched in sweat, and dreads plastered to his back.

Finally Tom swallowed despite his dry throat and looked down at the person he loved the most in the world. Bill’s eyes were wide but his tears had run out long ago. Bill’s body was trembling slightly in shock that he’d just truly been violated and Tom sighed sadly, pulling out and rolling off his twin. Tom had the slightest traces of blood on his member and he looked in shock his brother. 

Bill refused to meet Tom’s gaze.


End file.
